Unforgiven
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After the quincy war, a depressed Renji disappears into the Rukongai, leaving his captain and friends wondering what happened. When Byakuya attempts to find him, he and his vice captain find themselves mind-wiped and living in a compound with a fiendish master who plans to impregnate the amnesiac noble...and perhaps the redhead he loves too! mpreg
1. Missing Comrade

**Unforgiven**

**(Sorry to toss another into the throng of stories, but can't seem to focus on anything but angst while things are so chaotic in RL. But this feels like a good one in the making. Enjoy! :) Happy reading.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Missing Comrade**

"Ah, Tetsuya, Rukia, and Ichigo. You are all here," Byakuya said in a relieved tone as the three entered the sixth division headquarters together, "I am glad that you could come on such short notice."

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "I can count on the fingers of one hand the number of times you've sent for me to come and see you personally."

"Usually, I am content to handle things on my own," the noble explained, "but given the chaotic state of things now that the war has ended and the fact that this involves a friend of yours, I thought it best to alert you to what is happening and to see if you could offer any information that might help to find him."

It occurred to the three suddenly that Renji's seat behind his desk was uncharacteristically empty. Rukia covered her mouth and observed her brother with widened eyes while Tetsuya and Ichigo exchanged worried glances.

"Is this about Renji?" Ichigo asked, "He's missing?"

"He left work two nights ago and was seen entering his apartment building. But he has not been seen since. He was supposed to report to work yesterday morning, but never arrived. It is unheard of for Renji to do any such thing. He is a very conscientious subordinate. I went to his apartment and was let in by the manager of the building. I found traces of his reiatsu that suggested that he had been there recently, but when I tried to fix on what direction he had taken when he left, I found nothing."

"What?" Tetsuya asked, looking mystified, "But your senses are so sharp, Cousin."

"Add to that the fact that Renji is usually terrible at hiding his reiatsu," added Rukia.

"Just like me," said Ichigo, shaking his head, "But, from what you're saying, it sounds like you think that he left on his own. You don't think that anyone took him, ne?"

"No," Byakuya said, his tone softening.

He took a steadying breath, biting at his lip and thinking carefully before continuing.

"I am going to confide something in you," he went on, "After we returned from the last of our battles against the quincies, Renji recovered quickly enough from his physical wounds. However...during the nights following our return, I could hear sounds of distress coming from his quarters. I sent him to the fourth division, thinking that it could be post-war stress. He left the division for several hours and when he came back, he told me that Isane Kotetsu had made an appointment for him with the military psychologist. As Tetsuya and Rukia will be aware, the fourth is heavily taxed and so that appointment could not be set until next week. She gave him some medication to help him sleep, but after he disappeared, I found the bottle with all of the pills inside."

"Did Renji seem out of sorts other than not being able to sleep?" asked Tetsuya.

"He was quieter than usual," said the clan leader, "but there were no overt signs that he was feeling overwhelmed. Still, I did feel concerned. Something was off with him. I attempted to talk to him about it, but he brushed it off, saying that it was just that things were busy and chaotic. It made sense at the time, so I did not push the issue."

"And Renji being Renji, he probably would have just tried to deal with it himself, rather than ask for help," Ichigo sighed in a frustrated voice.

"So, we do not know when he left. We do not know what direction he might have taken, or where he might have gone," mused Tetsuya.

"All we know is that he was last seen entering his apartment two nights ago," Byakuya confirmed, "Rikichi has personally checked with every friend he has here in the Seireitei and has found no one who knows when he left or where he went. We were about to move on to question his friends in the living world and I thought that the three of you might be able to handle that."

"Of course we will," Rukia said firmly, "If he's in the living world, we'll find him."

"I have a few more leads to follow up on, here in the Seireitei, then I will join the three of you in the living world."

"Should Arashi and I accompany you?" Tetsuya asked worriedly, "If Renji ran into trouble..."

"I want you to stay with Rukia and Ichigo," Byakuya answered, "It will take all three of you and help from Kisuke Urahara to cover the ground in Karakura Town."

"But you shouldn't go alone," Rukia insisted, "If a vice captain got into trouble that he couldn't handle, then..."

"Do not concern yourselves," Byakuya said, shaking his head, " I will have Rikichi accompany me, if need be. But the investigation in the living world must begin quickly. What leads their are could disappear if we do not act quickly."

"Byakuya," said Rukia, meeting her brother's eyes cautiously, "Judging by what you told us, would it be right to think that we shouldn't discuss the details with anyone from the military?"

"That would be advisable," the noble answered, "As you know, Renji is being considered for advancement. I would not want a misunderstanding to get in the way of that. After all the work he has done to prepare himself..."

"You're a good friend," Ichigo said, smiling sadly, "And don't worry. We'll get started right away. We're going to find Renji and get him back here, where he belongs."

"Thank you, Ichigo," Byakuya said gratefully, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things to see to."

"Come," Tetsuya said quickly, "Arashi is outside. We can ride him to get there faster."

Byakuya watched as the three left his office, and was glancing down at the report on his desk, when the door opened again and Rikichi entered the room, wearing a piqued expression.

"Did you learn anything new?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing definite," the third seat reported, "But Shuuhei Hisagi thinks he remembers seeing Renji heading both to and from the central senkaimon area in the few days before he disappeared. He says that there is a bar he goes to sometimes when he's got a problem to work out. It's called The Windridge. I could go there and..."

"Actually, I need you to attend the vice captain's meeting this afternoon," Byakuya replied, "Just tell them that Renji became ill on a trip to the Rukongai and is on medical leave for a few days. I will go and question the bar owner to see what he knows."

"Hai, Captain Kuchiki," Rikichi said, bowing, then hurrying out of the office again.

Byakuya sighed in frustration, looking over at Renji's desk and thinking for a moment.

_Trips into the Rukongai and visits to a bar. He had begun to do less of that as his advancement neared. He was very focused on his goals until our battle with As Nodt._

Byakuya's frown deepened uncomfortably at the memory and his heart quickened for a moment, before calming again.

_That battle seems to have been a turning point for both of us._

He left the office and walked down the inner hallway to his quarters, where he entered the large walk-in closet and surveyed the clothing inside. Frowning thoughtfully, he selected a more plain looking blue yukata and laid it on the bed.

_When speaking to people of that type, it is best to look more like one of them, so as to put them at ease._

He removed his haori, fingerless gloves and shihakushou and dressed in the plain yukata, then removed the ornaments from the back of his hair and combed out the long strands, pulling them into a high ponytail. Looking in the mirror, he decided that his yukata still looked too upscale, so he slipped into Renji's quarters and found a rust colored one that was more weathered and lacked the tailored look of his own. He returned to his room for a final examination of his appearance and decided that he could pass for a Rukongai resident.

Not wanting to be too obvious, Byakuya opened a family senkaimon within his quarters and used it to reach the central senkaimon area, near the upper Rukongai. He fell in with the throng of upper Rukongai residents, walking the quiet streets and following the path that led to the Windridge Bar. He paused in front of the establishment, studying the people milling around outside, then he pushed the door open and walked into the place.

Friendly, upbeat music played in the background and the clink of glasses and low rumble of voices made the environment comfortable and relaxed. It being the upper Rukongai, the mood was generally jovial and he was met with several smiles from the gathered locals. He nodded to each in greeting as he proceeded to the bar and approached the bartender.

"What can I get for you?" he asked cordially, his eyes curious at seeing the new and very attractive male customer.

"I would like the house sake, please," Byakuya said, sitting down on one of the barstools a few seats away from two male patrons at the counter.

"Sure thing," said the bartender, pouring the drink and setting it in front of the noble.

Byakuya handed him several coins and took a sip of the sake, nodding in approval at the pleasant flavor.

"This is very good," he commented, "It is no wonder that Renji recommended it."

"Renji Abarai?" the bartender said, smiling, "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, taking another sip of the sake, "We are both members of the sixth division."

"Ah, yes. Under Captain Kuchiki's command, ne?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I hear he keeps you guys at the top of your game...a great commanding officer, if not a bit of a taskmaster sometimes, according to Renji."

"He is that," Byakuya agreed, "But speaking of Renji, has he been by recently? I was hoping to get in touch with him while we were on leave."

"Why is that?" said the bartender in a joking tone, "You interested in him? If you are, you should know that you'll have some tough competition, although you look like you're up to the challenge."

"Oh?"

"Come now, you said you're his comrade in arms. You have to know about the guy who's the center of his universe. Kinda obvious, ne?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in realization.

_That cannot be..._

"Yeah, Renji gets his tongue loosened up by a few drinks and he can't stop talking about his captain. Can't tell sometimes if he loves or hates the guy, but he just can't shut up about him. I've never met the man, but if you take half of what Renji says seriously, the man is pretty as Adonis and scary as Diablo himself when he's angry."

"That sounds like our captain," Byakuya said, his lips quirking slightly, "So, have you seen Renji recently?"

"He came in a couple of nights ago," said the bartender, "He looked like something was bothering him, but unlike usual, he said he couldn't talk about it. A stranger came in, tall guy will black, slicked back hair, all black clothes too. Looked well off, but standoffish. Anyway, Renji just talked to him for a few minutes, then left with him. Why? Is he in some kinda trouble?"

"I am not sure," Byakuya answered honestly, "It does sound strange, though."

"I thought so too," admitted the barkeeper, "Especially because Renji's usually such a happy, friendly person. But he was perfectly serious while talking to this guy. And his expression...well, I don't think this was a person who he liked at all."

"But Renji left with him?"

"Yeah."

"Was he drunk?"

"Oh, no," the barkeeper said, shaking his head, "He'd only had one drink. And no one was sitting with him."

"Could the person who was with him put something in his drink?"

"Nah, he was done with it by then and I was talking to him the whole time he was drinking it. He didn't look or act drunk either. He seemed all in control and he left willingly and on his own feet."

"But you said that he looked like something was wrong."

"Yeah, he looked unhappy, jittery about something, I guess."

"Did you see which way they went when they left?" Byakuya asked.

"Couldn't tell you," the man said, looking troubled, "I was helping another customer and heard the stranger tell Renji to go with him. I turned my head as they started to walk towards the door, and when I looked back again, they were gone."

"Did you happen to get the name of the other man?" Byakuya asked.

"Renji called him Hisoka. Sorry, I don't know any more than that."

"Thank you," Byakuya said, rising, "I appreciate your help."

"I hope you find Renji soon," said the barkeeper, extending a hand, "If you do, tell him that Nao said to come by and let us know he's all right. Take care...um..."

"Byakuya," the noble said, smirking slightly, "My name is Byakuya."

"Byakuya," repeated Nao, blinking as he realized.

Byakuya turned and flash stepped away, leaving the man staring after him.

"Well," Nao breathed, "I don't know about the rest, but he _is_ pretty as Adonis..."

He chuckled softly.

"Smells a little more like _Aphrodite_ though."

Outside the bar, Byakuya paused and looked around, closing his eyes for a moment and sensing the reiatsu in the area.

_Who was that man, Renji? Who was that man, and what made you follow him?_

He opened his eyes again and bit at his lips gently, wondering which way to go. A moment later, he spotted a vendor across the road and crossed the path to approach him.

"Can I help you, sir?" the vendor said, smiling.

"Perhaps," Byakuya said, withdrawing a picture of Renji from his pocket, "I noticed you here and wondered if you might have seen this man leaving the Windridge Bar a couple of nights ago."

"Hmmm," said the man, looking down at the photo, "That's Renji Abarai, ne?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Sure. He buys tea here all of the time. He says that it's his captain's favorite."

_So, this is where he gets it..._

"I think I did see him the other night," the vendor reported, "He walked out of the bar with that Hisoka Kuromori from the lower Rukongai."

"Hisoka Kuromori?"

"Yes, he is really just a thug. Works for some oddball down in Inuzuri. Don't know the boss's name, but he has his own compound out in the fringes of the town. He and the ones that live there mine rocks and stones that they make into jewelry, although no one knows what else might be going on in there."

"Did it seem that Renji was in any way being compelled to go with that man?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, he didn't seem happy about it, but the guy wasn't forcing him that I could see. Still, Renji must have been unnerved, because he even forgot to pick up his latest tea order."

"Ah."

Byakuya frowned more deeply, turning his eye in the direction of the lower Rukongai.

"Is Renji in some kind of trouble?" asked the vendor.

"I am not sure," Byakuya admitted, "That is what I am trying to find out."

"Well, if you want my advice," said the vendor, "and even if you don't, I think you should be careful around Hisoka. He's bad enough and his boss is worse. If Renji fell afoul of them, he could be in real trouble. You should make sure that you take someone with you when you go down there."

"Thank you," Byakuya said, turning away.

He flash stepped to the edge of town and turned towards the lower Rukongai, his eyes dark and brooding as they surveyed the path ahead of him.

_Renji._

_What have you gotten yourself into?_


	2. Lovely Prey

**Chapter 2: Lovely Prey**

**(Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing! My gratitude to Bijective and Invertible (First off, love your pen name! And second, hope this was a fast enough update!), DieRedPineapple (Aw, so glad you're enjoying the story! I am having fun writing it too. It's got a different feel to it than others, so it's like a breath of fresh air. And Bya and Renji both being knee deep in trouble is different too. Who will save who, or will both need saving? Yeah, this is fun.), Yonaka Kyoki (So glad you like!), StephanieRie (Ah, well here is another to give you some good reading material to get through the night. I have those kind of nights too. Thank goodness for good fanfiction!), and Renji-Bya-Lover (Oh, Renji is about to make his entrance into the story...and he's not terribly happy about it *ducks as Zabimaru roars past* Nope, he's not happy at all! But we love our Renji in distress. I wonder if Byakuya's going to be any help or if they'll both be needing rescue?!). Enjoy the chapter!) **

"So, you are pleased?" Hisoka asked, running his fingers through the slick strands of his black hair and gazing down at the naked, securely bound and unconscious tattooed man on the examination table.

"How could I not be?" answered the tall, coldly beautiful, black haired man standing next to him, "When I realized who this one was and set the bounty on him, I had no idea that you would be able to corner and trap him so quickly."

Powerful, frost blue eyes glared down at the handsomely tanned and exotically tattooed body of their captive.

"I really thought that he would present you more of a challenge."

"Well," Hisoka said, smirking, "As you always remind me, a man is only as strong as his weakest point. I only had to find that weak spot and he practically fell into my arms."

"Oh?"

"You said that he stole someone back from you all those years ago. He inconvenienced you by doing that. He cost you money and time procuring another to take her place. I only had to watch for a short time to realize who that person was...and how I could use her."

"Do tell..."

"I contacted him and reminded him that she belongs to you...that you wanted her back."

"I imagine he was not pleased."

"To say the least. He was resistant at first, so I poisoned the girl in her sleep. She didn't even know, but he did. And he knew what I poisoned her with and realized quickly that he was backed into a corner. He could let her die, let her go, or go in her place."

"Fascinating," whispered the blue-eyed man, tracing one of the black lines along the side of the unconscious man's throat, "Such a passionate and loyal friend. So tell me, did you actually cure the girl, or did you take him, then force him to watch her die.?"

Hisoka shifted slightly, clearing his throat softly.

"I let him administer the cure, keeping a henchman in position to kill his captain if he did not return and surrender to me."

"His captain?" the other man queried, arching a fine, thin eyebrow, "Another weakness?"

Hisoka nodded, looking pleased at having discovering something that his superior had not already known.

"Renji Abarai has two great passions," he said smugly, "Protecting his friend, Rukia and basking in unrequited love for his very rich and beautiful captain."

"Captain Kuchiki," Hisoka's superior whispered, "Another fascinating man. Perhaps we should negotiate another bounty for him, now that you have claimed this one."

He paused as a hell butterfly, colored as frostily as his eyes fluttered into the room.

"_Lord_ _Ryuu_," said the voice of a subordinate, "_Someone has been asking questions about Renji Abarai._"

Ryuu and Hisoka stared as the image of a handsome, pale skinned man was projected in front of them. Ryuu moved closer to the image, carefully studying the man's porcelain features, the wide, beautiful gray eyes and proud bearing. His black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and several errant strands fluttered down onto his face, framing it attractively. Despite the plain look of his clothes, it was obvious that there was nothing common about him.

Ryuu's lips curved into a cruel smile.

"_This man was seen speaking to Nao in The Windridge Bar. He was overheard by our men, asking Nao about Abarai. He was also seen speaking to a tea vendor, although we do not know what they said to each other. But after speaking to the tea vendor, the man took a heading towards the lower Rukongai. We lost him in the crowds, but we think he may have learned of the existence of the compound and he may be on his way there to inquire about Abarai._"

Hisoka felt a chill pass through him as Ryuu moved closer, examining the image of the man closely, then emitting a low, wicked laugh.

"Ah...and I was just about to offer you even more than the bounty for Renji Abarai," Ryuu said, smirking, "But it hardly needs a bounty when the quarry is coming to me willingly."

"You want me to intercept him and bring him in?" asked Hisoka, turning to go.

Ryuu put out an arm, stopping the other man cold.

"I want you to watch and see how this is done."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya slowed as he approached the gateway into Inuzuri, gazing up at the worn sign announcing the town, then at the dilapidated buildings that made up the district. His heart fluttered uncomfortably as he remembered his assignment there.

_This is where I met Hisana. And it is where Rukia and Renji grew up. It is hard to believe that such dreary environs ever imprisoned those three. And to think that Renji could be back here, and in trouble._

_But, where do I begin?_

He moved slowly through the streets of the town, his senses extended and his eyes and ears carefully focused. Around him, poorly dressed men and women sat under ragged trees here and there or on weathered steps of unkempt buildings. Children roamed the streets in small groups, watching to see when the street vendors would turn away for a moment, giving them an opening to steal food. Smiles and even talk were rare in this place.

"Mister?" said a soft, plaintive voice, and he felt a hand tug on his yukata.

Byakuya looked down and was stricken at the sight of a small girl with wide violet eyes and a petite, delicate build. And as much as he knew of the street children and that she could be a lure, he hadn't grown cold enough to where he could ignore a small child in need. His gray eyes fixed on the girl and he nodded.

"What is it, child?" he asked quietly.

The girl bit at her lips and looked over her shoulder at a small house behind her.

"My mommy is sick," the girl told him, "She has a fever and now she won't wake up. Can you help her?"

His sharp senses picked up the presence of a single person in the building that the girl had indicated.

"I will try," he told the child.

"Thank you," the girl whispered, her eyes filling with grateful tears, "I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing. Come."

He took the girl's hand and the two entered the house, where he found the girl's mother lying on a ragged mat on the filthy floor. He knew before reaching her that she was nearly gone, but approached her anyway, kneeling beside her and taking her trembling hand in his. The woman's eyes opened and Byakuya felt a heavy jolt of memory.

_I am so sorry...to have been such a burden to you! I am sorry that I was not able to repay your love. These past five year have been a wonderful, beautiful dream...Byakuya._

"Th-thank you," the woman whispered, shivering as she looked up into the noble's eyes, "I know that you can't do anything for me, but will you take my Emiko with you?"

Byakuya stared at the woman wordlessly.

"But...you do not even know me," Byakuya answered, looking confused, "How do you know that...?"

The woman managed a shaky smile.

"You would not be kneeling at my bedside, trying to help me, if you were a thief or a killer. You are a good person, and Emiko needs someone. Please...please take my Emiko with you!"

"I am going to take you to the healer," Byakuya said, gently lifting the woman into his arms, "Emiko, come."

The girl bounded after him as he left the small house and started towards the town doctor's home.

You can go faster if you want," Emiko told him, "I can flash step. I can keep up."

Byakuya nodded and adjusted his flash step to match the girl's. They ran through the streets and arrived at the healer's home a short time later. An old woman opened the door and gazed out at them. After a moment, her eyes lit with recognition and she threw the door the rest of the way open.

"Why, Byakuya! It has been a long time. Come, bring your friend inside."

Byakuya followed the woman into a treatment room, where an old, silver-haired healer met them and directed the noble to lay the woman down in the bed.

"The girl who came with me says that she has been ill for some time and would not wake. She spoke to me briefly, but seems to have lost consciousness again. Michio, is there anything you can do?"

The old healer leaned over the woman, examining her for several minutes, before turning back and observing Byakuya with saddened eyes.

"I will what I can," he said solemnly, "But she is in very poor condition."

Byakuya glanced at the door, listening to the sounds of the old woman and the girl talking.

"She asked me to watch over her daughter," Byakuya said softly, "Could you take care of her until I return? I am here on business. I am looking for a lost friend."

"Noa and I can watch over her," said the healer, "And you needn't worry about coming back. I know that you are from a noble family, and it was too much to ask you to take the girl in. Noa and I will find a group of children who will take care of her."

Byakuya swallowed hard, knowing full well the probability of the girl dying before reaching adulthood. He paused, looking at the unconscious woman and feeling again an odd tugging in his heart.

"Come now, Byakuya," the doctor said, shaking his head, "There are so many of them. Pretty soon, you'd be taking them all in."

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, the girl's wide violet eyes accusing him there in his inner darkness.

"You are probably right," he answered softly, "Thank you, Michio. I appreciate your help."

"Don't worry about it," the old man said, "Noa and I have done our share of finding homes for these lost little ones. We will make sure that this child is placed with the right group."

"Again, I thank you."

"You can tell the girl that she can come in to sit with her mother. I think it would be good for them to be together."

"Of course."

Byakuya left the room and walked back out to the kitchen, where Noa was sitting at the table with Emiko, watching the girl eat a bowl of hot soup and a few pieces of bread.

"Your mother taught you very good manners," Noa said, watching as Emiko placed a napkin in her lap, then ate carefully to avoid spilling anything. When a few drops escaped her spoon and splashed onto the table, she used the napkin to clean them away.

"Emiko," Byakuya said quietly, "When you are done with your dinner, you may go to sit with your mother."

"Okay," the girl said, gulping down several swallows of water.

"I must go for now," Byakuya said in farewell, "I will come back later to check on you."

"We will take good care of Emiko," Noa promised, "You be careful, Byakuya. I know you are powerful, but there are some very rough people in the neighborhood now."

"I am aware," Byakuya said, nodding, "But I must continue my search for my friend."

"Your friend? Is it someone we know?"

"You probably haven't seen him for many years, but you may remember him, if he ever crossed your path. His name is Renji Abarai. He is my vice captain...and he is my friend. Renji was said to have come to Inuzuri a couple of nights ago and he hasn't been seen since."

"Ah, I do remember him," said Noa, "He and little Rukia were in a small group of children, most of whom died before the two left to join the shinigami academy."

"You remember Renji?" Byakuya asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Of course," said Noa, "He was such a little scoundrel, but he and Rukia were protective of their friends. They were heartbroken each time they lost one. I am glad that they finally left. This is no place for good, gentle people."

"Then, why are you and Michio still here?" Byakuya asked, a smile teasing the corner of his lips.

"To do what we can," the old woman answered, "Go on, now. Find Renji. And if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you."

Byakuya took his leave of them, and Noa turned back to the table.

"Ah, such a kind, young man," Noa said, "Emiko, he is..."

She paused, looking around.

"Emiko?" she repeated, blinking, then registering understanding, "Ah, I see. You were worried about him going out there alone? But you are such a little one..."

Noa considered for a moment, then reached for her scarf and wrapped it around her head and shoulders. She left a note for Michio, then followed in the direction that she sensed the two had gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji groaned and cracked his eyes open, struggling to focus on the blurry room around him.

"Wh-what the hell?" he muttered in confusion, "Where am I?"

A white robed man appeared at his bedside, shaking his head and pushing the redhead back down as he tried to get up.

"Calm down," he said, frowning, "You are safe here."

"I'm safe?" Renji asked, scowling, "That's all good and well, but where the hell am I?"

"Just lie back down," the man dressed in white said firmly, "Lord Ryuu will be in to see you soon."

"Who the fuck is Lord Ryuu?" Renji demanded, "What in kami's name is going on here? How did I get here?"

He paused, blinking and looking down at himself, then meeting the other man's eyes again.

"Why am I naked? And why don't I remember anything? I don't even remember my name!"

"It's all right. Calm down. Everyone brought here is confused when they first wake. I know that it is distressing, but as I said, you are safe here. And Lord Ryuu will be in soon to explain things to you."

"I am here," said Ryuu, stepping into the room and approaching the bed, "Ah, it is good to see you are awake."  
"Yeah, great," Renji said sarcastically, "Now, do you wanna tell me what the fuck is going on? I think there's been some kind of screw up. I don't belong here..."

"Actually, you do belong here," said Ryuu pleasantly, "You see, your family sold you to me."

"What? Come again?" Renji exclaimed, sitting up and starting to come to his feet.

Renji sucked in a surprised breath as Ryuu's hand touched his chest and a heavy jolt passed through his body, making him collapse onto the bed again.

"Wh-what the fuck?" the redhead panted, "What was that about?"

Ryuu's frosty blue eyes narrowed in warning.

"_That_ was a warning," he said sternly, "You are no longer a free man. As I said, your family sold you to me. And the reason that you don't remember anything is because your life started over when you became mine. Now, you are to rest for tonight. Tomorrow, someone will be in to get you started."

"Damn!" Renji whispered, panting as another warning jolt passed through him.

"Have a pleasant, restful night," Ryuu said, still smiling, "I will see you in the morning..._Akakemono_ (red beast)."

"Akakemono?" Renji repeated, watching as the man disappeared out the door, "What the hell kinda name is that?"


End file.
